


Do Not Science My Afterglow

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: All Hail The Queen [6]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Female Cale, Genderbending, Humans, Male Rita, Purring, Tyrusians, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Tyrusian biology is a little curious-- and Rick is out of coffee cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Science My Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Purr

It wasn't morning, Rick determined, stumbling out of his bedroom in the vaguest direction of the kitchen and the coffee it held.

It wasn't morning for two reasons. One, it didn't feel like morning; two, it was dark as volcanic soil outside. Rain pelted the windows hard enough to vibrate the panes. He tripped over a bundle of cables run through his living room, catching himself on the kitchen arch.

Morganna sat at the table and stared at him over a mug emblazoned with what had to be the chemical formula for coffee. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Good morning.”

It was too early to deal with Morgue, no matter how well he had slept with Cale curled up against him. All he wanted was to take coffee back to the bedroom with him. He sat about digging cups out of the cabinet, found the cabinet curiously devoid of them, and moved to the sink instead. 

“So. You had fun last night. And I made a breakthrough in the study of their physiology.”

He was going to regret this, Rick knew. He usually did. “Yeah?”

Morgue made a sound that should have been noncommittal but just sounded amused. “Aside from the obvious traits, our guests appear to have a considerable amount of others akin to cats. Vocal ones.”

Rick felt his heart sink even as blood rushed to his cheeks. Cale... hadn't exactly been quiet last night. It had been almost intoxicating, to know he could ring such notes of pleasure from his Kia-- and what a word, that. It alone made him feel lightheaded.

Erika had been quiet as a mouse whenever they had tried to be intimate in any fashion. For a time, Rick had thought it was his own inadequacies, and last night he had been worried he wouldn't be able to make Cale feel as loved as he wanted.

“I recorded it all on the voice recorder for future study,” Morganna added, voice hitting a tone almost giddy, and Rick blanched, whirling on her.

“Morgue...!”

“She purred for hours. I wonder if that's normal?”

“...purring? It is for my people. Is that not true for yours?”

Cale stood at the arch into the kitchen, wrapped up in Rick's blanket. He crossed to her instinctively, giving her a proper good-morning kiss. She felt cold to the touch. He pulled her into his arms, and thrilled when she leaned into him. “Kia-thamaa...”

The purring started again.

Morganna made a thoughtful sound behind him. “No, it isn't. Are you cold?” Cale nodded and Morgue continued on. “You two should head back to the bedroom then while I do the dishes up. Science has proven intimate activity helps increase bodyheat.”

Cale's face lit up in innocent, hopeful wonder. Rick felt like his face was on fire, but he ended up heading back to his room on Cale's insistence and his own wants.

“Don't forget to carry her across the threshold!”

“Morgue!”

...she was probably putting another tape in the recorder. Rick found it hard to care right now.


End file.
